1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic pump device for a work vehicle having a transmission case that houses a PTO axis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some of the hydraulic pump devices for work vehicles, such as tractors include a hydraulic pump having its pump input shaft projected into a transmission case, a first bevel gear fitted onto a PTO axis, a second bevel gear which meshes with the first bevel gear and is connected with the pump input shaft of the hydraulic pump with the first and the second bevel gears provided within the transmission case. The rotational power of the PTO axis is taken out by the first and second bevel gears to rotate the pump input shaft of the hydraulic pump. An example of the hydraulic pump device for work vehicles of this conventional type is disclosed in JP Publication Of Application No. 2006-90476. In this device, a tubular support shaft projecting to the first bevel gear and a support shaft projecting to the second bevel gear are supported separately by a respective holder for rotation about an axis of rotation and a holder supporting the first bevel gear is different from a holder supporting the second bevel gear.